<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All The Little Things by Thinker109</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25697767">All The Little Things</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thinker109/pseuds/Thinker109'>Thinker109</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drabble Time! [26]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Phineas and Ferb</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble Sequence, Fluff, POV Second Person</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:01:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>555</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25697767</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thinker109/pseuds/Thinker109</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>All the little things he does,</p><p>All the little things that make you love him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Heinz Doofenshmirtz/Perry the Platypus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drabble Time! [26]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673932</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>All The Little Things</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Sometimes</span>
  </em>
  <span>, you muse, </span>
  <em>
    <span>it’s nice to have a nemesis as good to you as Heinz is.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s always there when you need him, and at times you don’t even realize you’d like company until he strides into the room, rambling on about something or other. Puttering about, always asking if you’d like a helping hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe he learned it from constantly being forced to by his parents, helping cook or clean or build…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s no wonder he’s so talented and worldly when he’s always </span>
  <em>
    <span>doing</span>
  </em>
  <span> so many things for people.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Doing things for </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s just so kind, your Heinz.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>You’d decided to take an early lunch with him today after a food-related scheme got your appetite up. He’d enthusiastically accepted, a cheery grin gracing his face, smoothing out those ever-sharp angles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now you’re sitting here as he leafs through an engineering magazine of some sort, absentmindedly bringing the spoon full of soup first to your bill, then back to the bowl, then up to his own lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s too engrossed in the booklet to notice you blushing under your fur at the thought of sharing one spoon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sometimes you find yourself wishing to touch his face, those thin lips…</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>One time you’d arrived at his building sick; you’d caught a chill that night, slept outside for too long. Being sick is not particularly fun, especially since you can’t quite reach the end of your bill to wipe it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As always, Heinz had grumbled about Francis sending you to work while ill. That didn’t stop him from taking out a box of tissues and pausing repeatedly throughout his monologue to rub your bill after every sneeze, constantly interrupting himself to ask you if you were warm enough.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frankly, the thought of him caring warmed you more than the blanket trap.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Papercuts. They sucked and were annoying and made it hard to get out of traps. Today you had three, one on your left hand and two on your right, darting, stinging pains only made worse by being pressed into your hips as you’re trapped in a plastic tube.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stops talking, suddenly, and walks towards you, leaning down. “Perry the Platypus, are you uncomfortable? Is your trap too small or something?” You shake your head ‘no’ but he slides the tube off and opens his hand, waiting for you to tell him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You sigh and place your paws on his, palms up. Really, it’s nothing terrible, just kind of annoying. He doesn’t need to worry this much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He eyes the little red lines and takes you to the kitchen, thinking out loud about where he placed the band-aids. Of course he would make this into a big deal, it really doesn’t matte--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He places three quick kisses onto your fingers and smiles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mother always told Roger that kisses make everything better. Now can you be a good platypus for me and raise you cute little fingers so I can bandage them? You know that if the wrong kind of bacteria gets in there you could get an infection, and we wouldn’t want </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>, now would we, Perry the Platypus.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You raise your fingers and tune out his gently nagging voice, eyes down, thinking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d kissed you. Technically. Three times.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And before you know it, it’s over and you’re back to thwarting him and his Wilted-Flower-Inator.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know it's not a proper drabble but quite frankly I was too lazy to make the last one 300 words and left it as is.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>